


let me see beneath your beautiful

by fuurai



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuurai/pseuds/fuurai
Summary: just short drabbles collection.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Crown

**Author's Note:**

> -from prompt:  
> "No matter the cost, it’s always worth it, so long as it means keeping you safe."
> 
> -also inspired from CaPri  
> -unbrainstormed mess

Lucifer looked at the mess of bodies lying on the ground, there were many alive still, and many lifeless. He was heaving, trying to calm his breathing, all the while looking for a figure he couldn’t seem to find. Large built, tan, and with a crown of red hair— he wandered his eyes around, ran, and walked when his knees faltered– _Diavolo, Diavolo… where are you?_

He was sure any moment his body would give up from exhaustion after hours of fighting. But he didn’t care, he needed to find him, to see that he’s safe.. _alive_.

And then he saw him— knees on the ground, his sword struck in the earth beneath him. “Diavolo!" 

The moment Diavolo turned to face him, Lucifer felt washed with relief. He was there. He was fine. Lucifer ran, and ran, eyes focused on the man looking back at him. The stes tok forever, Diavolo felt so far— but the moment he reached him, he knelt beside him and wrapped his arms on around the other. He felt Diavolo’s one arm reciprocate the hug, his face pressed on his neck. "Lucifer." 

For minutes they just sat there, calming their nerves with the presence of each other, not caring about the bodies lying around them. 

"Tell me,” Lucifer whispered when their breathing slowed down, voice shaking. “Where’s the King?”

_King._ Once only the regent of Lucifer’s kingdom. His father died untimely, too soon for him to inherit the throne. For that reason the regency has carried it, defiled it in the background, and when given the chance to betray and to _finally_ reign; took it.

Lucifer had fallen in love with the prince of the neighboring kingdom long before his father had perished. Disguised as merchant, Lucifer looked at the state of the people he would soon reign over, he interacted with them, and saw that they were being well taken care of. Despite his “frightening” (or so how the kids say it) aura he was able to bond with the villagers.

In one of those days he acquainted with a traveler merchant, who, after years of secret meetings and shared kisses, revealed himself as the prince of Devildom. In those years, the regent was already brewing a war.

They were so careful, it was only a matter time before Lucifer took the throne, there will be no war. But the regent’s men were paid a bounty in order to find anything, and when they did, in only days before Lucifer’s ascension, the regency proclaimed himself King, and Lucifer, a traitor of his Kingdom for confiding with his lover in the enemy kingdom.

The night before his trial, Lucifer escaped, for his pride as a prince would not save his life from the false accusations of the regent and his people in the council.

_“First we escape,”_ Diavolo had said. _“And we will bring your regent’s betrayal to light. I will not let them take you.”_

His escape only solidified his ‘treachery’, and the regent brought forth the war he had been planning; to expand Celestia to the lands of Devildom. In the months he’s hid himself there were no days they did not try to find anything that could bring down the regent. With the support of his allies still in Celestia, they searched, and collected evidences.

But the regent’s eyes were everywhere, and Lucifer’s allies were set up for trial as accessory to his treachery.

So, that night, Lucifer decided to bring himself to the court.

And that night, too, Diavolo drove to Celestia

_“There are armies stationed in our fortress. They cannot easily take it down, even if your regent planned to attack tonight,”_ was what Diavolo said after he was absolved from his and his allies’ trial. _“Why would you not tell me about this? we promised to do this together!”_

But even after that, the regent and his supporters were determined to take the throne. There were no more.words exchanged between him and Diavolo, the war between his and the regent’s men began. In the midst of it all, he and Diavolo fought in the frontlines, taking the life of any who will dare try to harm the other.

Now, they were back together in each other’s arms.

Diavolo lifted his head and looked at him in the eyes. “The king,” he said. “is right in front of me. Your regent,” Diavolo turned his face to the other direction. “is right there.”

Lucifer followed Diavolo’s gaze and saw a body of an old man lying lifeless.

“Why,” Lucifer crouched down and brought both his palms to his face, exhaustion finally taking over him. Some of his people tried to ask for his state but decided to distance themselves to give what little privacy they can give to their prince. “Why did you come here. Alone.” Lucifer was shaking. “I, I— could have lost you.”

“And you would have given yourself to them if I didn’t.”

“What does your father, the king, think about this..? You could have lost everything just by coming here!”

Diavolo placed his palm on Lucifer’s cheek. “My king does not acknowledge your regent as the king, and so he does not see your kingdom as an enemy. He’s acquainted with your father, and he believed you will take your throne back.”

“And did he think I was worth sending his only heir to a warzone alone?”

“He did not know I had come here,”

“What–”

"Lucifer. No matter the cost, it's always worth it, so long as it means keeping you safe."


	2. Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Think about it. Diavolo tucked it in between the pages of his textbook like it means something to him. Like he wants to keep it safe right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from the Lucifer SSR: The Devil's Detective devilgram.
> 
> that was luci's feather and you cant convince me otherwise

•

“Just what were you thinking?”

Diavolo lifts his head from the pile of paperwork on his desk and sees the figure of his lover leaning on his door; arms crossed on his chest and his eyebrows tied on a knot. Lucifer is probably talking about the treasure hunt he made him and the others find.

“I just made the invitation more fun! Days have been boring recently.”

Lucifer doesn’t move from the door. He lifts one of his arm and rests his fingers on his forehead, drawing small circles on it.

“A "treasure hunt”, really?“

"Oh, what’s the harm? Everyone enjoyed it.” Diavolo stands up and begins walking toward Lucifer.

“Satan found a feather in your book,”

“Ah, that,” Diavolo reaches for the hand previously massaging Lucifer’s head and brings it to his lips. “I didn’t think they’ll see it.”

“Why do you even still have that?”

“It’s from when we first met, so no, won’t, I won’t throw it away.”

“My lord-”

“Diavolo.” He orders. Lucifer heaves a sigh of resignation and Diavolo lets out a small chuckle.

“Come on, it’s not like that they don’t know about us. Let me guess; you denied it again, didn’t you?”

“That is not the point,”

Diavolo just looks at him adoringly, Lucifer stares back. Diavolo leans in for a kiss. Lucifer reciprocates without hesitation. 

_Father, how much he loves kissing those lips._

“This thing between us, Lucifer,” Diavolo says, their mouths only an inch apart. “I do not have any desire to hide from anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr! @devildomprince

**Author's Note:**

> \- dont touch me i know lucifer is a softie no matter how much he hides it


End file.
